The University of Florida has embarked upon building a series of major research initiatives. These include the Shands Cancer Center, McKnight Brain Institute, UF Genetics Institute, Center for Immunology, and the NIDDK Biotechnology Center for DNA chip arrays. These initiatives have brought in and are hiring many new faculty. One major piece of equipment lacking is a flow cytometry sorter. As you will see in this application a sorter is vital piece of shared equipment that will greatly benefit our growing NIH supported research initiatives. We are requesting funds to purchase a FACSVantage/SE cell sorter from Becton Dickinson with the following major options: 3 lasers including a UV tunable laser, turbo sort option for high speed sorting of rare populations, cell cloning system for isolating single cells or defined populations into multi-well plates, aerosol containment to allow the sorting of potential biohazards such as infected human samples, and the DIVA digital option which allows the clear isolation of dimly stained populations by using linear rather than log amplification of signal. The FACSVantage will be operated through the UF Flow Cytometry Core Laboratory under the supervision of a faculty committee representing the major users group and headed by Edward Scott (P1). Neal Benson is the technical director of the core facility and will be the primary operator of the FACSVantage. Neal has over 10 years of experience operating BD Flow Cytometers and is truly technically outstanding. The University of Florida's institutional support for the FACSVantage includes newly renovated space for the machine and Flow Cytometry Core within the Shands Cancer Center, salary for 2.5 FTE of technical and administrative support (including Neal Benson), and a commitment to maintaining the sorter for its functional life. The FACSVantage/SE in this proposal represents the only sorter available for research use at the University of Florida. The Flow Core operates a series of analysis machines (FACSCalibur, FACSort, FACScan) that will support investigators preparing to utilize the FACSVantage. We are requesting a fully loaded FACSVantage/SE since it will be the only sorter to support the research needs of all UF investigators.